


warm bodies

by peachrind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Zombies, bokuaka is mentioned, thanks Tumblr for the prompt hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrind/pseuds/peachrind
Summary: Leave it to Kuroo Tetsurou to remember the little things, even in the middle of the goddamn apocalypse.--writing prompt, ft. the third gym.





	warm bodies

It took us three days before we started seeing shapes in the fog. 

Kuroo and I had been out one Thursday morning, scavenging through the ruins of what used to be Miyagi for food. The air was thick and I could see my breath come out like puffs of smoke. I opened the glass door of an abandoned supermarket and the two of us began grabbing things off the shelves, filling whatever we could carry into our dingy backpacks. Cans of tuna, bread, water, and anything else that would fit.

“Ooh, make sure to grab some Goldfish crackers if you see any, moonshine. You know how much Bo loves those.” Kuroo hollered from a few aisles over, and I let out a half-hearted laugh.

 _Leave it to Kuroo Tetsurou to remember the little things, even in the middle of the damn apocalypse_.

I turned, facing away from the doors of the store to grab the crackers, and the brand of granola that Akaashi liked.

 _“Tsuuu-ki!_ You won’t believe what I found!” Kuroo’s merry voice rang through the store. Just as I was about to turn and give him a snarky reply, I heard a thud, the sound of a bag dropping to the floor.

Then, footsteps running towards me.

“Kei!” the next thing I knew, he had grabbed me by the wrist and taken me up the escalator to the upper portion of the supermarket. When I looked at his messier-than-usual hair and noticed his quick, panted breaths, I knew something was wrong.

“Kuroo,  _Tetsu_ , what’s the matter, what did you see?” I cupped the sides of his face and searched his hazel eyes for an answer. Several seconds went by till he led me to the window, his grip on my wrist still deathly tight.

“Look,” he whispered.

Squinting through the cracked lenses of my glasses, I looked out the glass window. It took me a few seconds, but despite the thick fog I could see large, terrifyingly human shaped figures row by row outside. They were slow, almost limping.

And they were inching closer.

My heart jumped to my throat. Turning to Kuroo, I let out a shaky, ragged breath.

“What do we do?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 17 years old, and I'm 20 now...I feel old. I can't believe I wrote this in first person either, lol   
> I may rewrite this as a one shot properly in third person and flesh the pic out since I've gotten back into HQ   
>  This was a prompt called: Hook, Line, and Sinker, from the amazing unblockwritersblock blog on Tumblr! :)


End file.
